Matar por Amor
by Akane no uta
Summary: Es un día especial, las luces de colores brillan en la oscuridad y los villancicos se escuchan entre las calles. El ambiente está completamente lleno de amor, tanto que lo cosa más pura en el mundo se puede tergiversar en un pecado.


**Poniendo algo de terror por estos días (y tomándome un descanso de mi otro fic) les entrego esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

.

**Matar por Amor**

.

Era la hora, salió al patio y fijó su vista en un oscuro rincón donde alguien a simple vista no se daría cuenta, a menos de que le prestara más atención al oído que a la vista, que ahí yacía un saco muy bien cerrado. Se acercó a él y con manos ágiles y diestras lo desató; lo pudo ver. Tirado en el suelo, gimiendo, asustado y ciego por una banda que le cubría los ojos… indefenso.

Forcejearon un poco cuando ella quiso sacarlo, más tan débil se encontraba que dejó que la chica lo tomara en brazos y se lo llevara dentro, dejando en las delicadas manos su destino.

Lo recostó sobre la mesa boca arriba, y cogió el gran y afilado cuchillo que se encontraba a un costado. Admiró su ligereza, la perfecta curva de la brillante hoja y la porosidad que sintió del mango al tomarlo, si, definitivamente ese era su artefacto preferido para…

Un ligero estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la vista con los ojos abiertos con horror al ver como su presa intentaba huir. De dos grandes zancadas la alcanzó antes de que saliese por la puerta, y forcejeó con ella tratando de inmovilizarla. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño parecía que tuviese la fuerza de un hombre adulto. Finalmente levantó la diestra en alto y descargo el puñal de una sola vez sobre su víctima, separando de cuajo la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

El vestido amarillo que llevaba se tiñó de carmesí al igual que las baldosas del suelo, mientras impávida veía como los miembros aún se retorcían en medio de espasmos. Con la yema de su dedo corazón se apartó de la mejilla una gota de sangre ajena, el color: perfecto. Se la acercó lentamente a sus labios y apreció su sabor, aún estaba tibia.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó cogió ambas partes del ser y las colocó sobre la mesa. Empezó a desvestir al cadáver, tarea difícil debido a la sangre seca y también a la que aún manaba de la yugular cortada.

De un solo tajo le abrió el vientre, y con la maestría de quien lleva haciéndolo varios años apartó limpiamente las violáceas vísceras de la carne. Dejó todo lo que no le servía dentro de una bolsa plástica, sin inmutarse al momento de tomar la cabeza y ver los brillosos orbes aún mirándola llenos de terror, solamente la tiró dentro junto con los demás desperdicios. Antes de continuar, salió y tiró la bolsa en el tacho de basura. Volvió a entrar y se dedicó a limpiar el reguero de sangre que aún se mantenía en el piso, antes de que nadie viese su crimen. Necesitó lavar el paño con el que limpiaba más de cinco veces, y aún así no hubo manera de sacar la sangre seca de entre las junturas, por más que restregó una y otra vez.

Ya cansada, atisbó que se le hacía tarde para tener todo listo. Sacó una tabla de picar y en menos de lo que canta un gallo tenía una gran variedad de verduras picadas de más o menos el mismo tamaño. Con esto rellenó el cuerpo, que antes salpimentó por dentro y por fuera. Sacó de una canasta unas cuantas papas y las puso sobre la bandeja donde yacía la comida, esparciendo un poco de sal, pimienta y tomillo por encima. Llevó no sin cierto esfuerzo la pesada bandeja al horno caliente, lo dejaría cocinar ahí dentro durante sus buenas horas.

Después de ordenar un poco la cocina, salió a tomar una ducha y cambiarse las ensangrentadas ropas. Al cabo de unas dos horas volvió con renovadas fuerzas a su santuario para terminar de preparar la cena de navidad. Cortó y trozó, desvistió vegetales como si de bebés recién nacidos se trataran, ensalzó las fuentes de comida ya preparadas y cubrió de crema el pastel de frutillas. Cuando estaba acabando con todos los platos una cabeza castaña asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

- Vaya Kasumi, huele delicioso aquí adentro-.

- Que bueno que te agrade.- le sonrió de manera agradable.- Nabiki, ¿Me harías el favor de sacar lo que está en el horno?- le preguntó.

- Claro.- la muchacha cogió unos paños que se encontraban cerca y se dispuso a sacar la fuente. La carne ya se hallaba dorada y los jugos se habían convertido en una deliciosa salsa.

- Kasumi, te has lucido. Se me hace agua la boca de solo ver el pavo…-.

- Es pato, cuando fui al mercado ya se habían acabado todos los pavos y no quedaba nada más.- acotó la mayor.

-¿y cómo lo has conseguido?- preguntó curiosa mientras dejaba el tierno pato sobre la mesa.

- La anciana Colange me lo regaló. Me encontré con ella cuando venía de vuelta a casa. A pesar de que le dije que no era necesario ella insistió y me lo tuve que traer.- le respondió.

- Vaya, que amable.- comentó en tono sarcástico recibiendo una silenciosa reprimenda de su hermana. Ella solo volvió la vista.- ¿y cómo lo has cocinado esta vez?

- Como siempre, con mucho amor.- le respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa.

- Pff.- bufó, era odioso cuando a uno le contestaban así.- ¿y no te dijo nada más la anciana?

- No.

-Jmm.- suspiró pensativa la chica de pelo corto. El silencio se instaló entre ambas, y Nabiki al no ver nada más que hacer se alejó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de sacar del todo su cuerpo la voz de su hermana mayor interrumpió su caminar.

- Aunque…- susurró pensativa.- Cuando me alejaba me dijo que tal vez Moose no iba a venir.- se giró para ver a la pelicorto, y encontrarla que esta se encontraba un poco pálida agregó.- Creó que tal vez se encuentra un poco enfermo, no te preocupes.- y le guiñó el ojo para reconfortarla.

Nabiki solo asintió y con débiles pasos salió finalmente de la cocina con dirección al baño. Entró, echó el pestillo y vomitó todo lo que había ingerido ese día.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Muahahaha (intento de risa malvada con rayos y truenos de fondo) ¿Qué tal? No tenía la menor idea de que podía escribir algo terrorífico así que he hecho mi mejor intento e.e Espero que les haya gustado (y si les ha dado algo de escalofríos tanto mejor jaja). Espero sus comentarios y reviews :D Feliz Halloween y coman hartos dulces xD**

**Akane-chan fuera!**


End file.
